Natalie
by redhead1608
Summary: A girl shows up in Tree Hill claiming to be the daughter of Keith that he never knew about. Is she really as innocent as she is trying to show. Or is she really not who she says she is. Suspicion crosses many minds.


Disclaimer: I do not own any One Tree Hill charaters

A/n: this is my first One Tree Hill Fanfiction story so i hope that you enjoy. I do not have a beta reader so i'm sorry for any mistakes! I hope that you enjoy!

Natalie was sitting at the grave site, she had one hand on the grave and the other hand on her knee that was placed securely on the ground. Natalie had little tears forming on her face.

"Why couldn't I have just come earlier so I could have at least met you?" she asked herself.

Natalie sat there saying her thoughts out loud her last word being "dad".

"Can I help you?" this boy asked her, he was kind of cute he had dirty blonde hair and was muscular.

"No, I was talking to the father that I never met" Natalie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Keith never had any kids"

"Well, not that he knew of" Natalie said wondering why this guy was so interested.

"I'm Lucas and this is my Uncle's grave, and he was like a father to me, well he was going to become my father before he died" Lucas said trying not to tear up, but it was hard, he loved Keith with all his heart.

Natalie got off the ground and stood up "My name is Natalie, um, I don't know how to say this, I'm sorry about his death" she said putting her head down.

"Well it's your loss to; you said that he was your father…" Lucas said giving a confusing face.

"He is, but he never met me" Natalie said putting her head down.

"Now Keith isn't the type of person to not care for the ones he fathered. Or even not fathered" Lucas said insinuating to himself.

Natalie shook her head "No it's not like that; is there any where that we can talk, I mean beside in front of his grave."

"Yeah sure" Lucas said and they started to walk away.

They walked to Karen's Café

Natalie's POV:

_I wonder what I'm going to find out, I mean all my mother wanted was for me to be happy and I need a father. I came too late to be a part of this family… too late. _

_End. _

"My mom owns this café, here sit here, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Lucas asked politely.

"No, its okay" Natalie responded shyly.

"Hey boyfriend!" Natalie saw a cheery, pretty girl say to Lucas.

"Natalie, this is my girlfriend Brooke, Brooke this is Natalie" Brooke smiled kindly at the girl though she was confused as to why her boyfriend was sitting with her.

Natalie smiled shyly back and said a weak "hi."

"Luke can I talk to you?" Brooke asked while resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Of course, Natalie I'll be right back." Natalie shook her head to show that she heard him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Lukas walked away from Natalie, it gave her the time to look around the coffee shop. She saw very nice looking people, friendly faces, and a great smell. This shop made Natalie feel safe, comfortable, and relaxed in this new place, where she didn't know anyone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As they started to walk over towards the counter, Luke leaned up against it near the register.

"Listen Brooke this is nothing" Lucas started to explain himself.

Brooke started to shake her head "No, No, not about little miss lonely, about the game. Are you going, I mean your still part of the team you should go; for me" Brooke pouted.

"Brooke" Lucas whined "I haven't decided yet, I mean I still have a couple of hours to decide, Now you go change into the sexy uniform and maybe you'll see me there to cheer on my favorite cheer leader.

Brooke smiled and clapped her hands out of happiness; she kissed Lucas and headed out to go change and make sure that her squad was ready for tonight's game.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Natalie saw that the clock was edging towards 1 o'clock she got up and left the café without even being noticed. She found her mother on the corner, just to inform her that Keith is dead and was suppose to get married, and was like a father to his nephew Lukas.

"You picked a great guy mom, now why couldn't he just be alive?" she questioned her before her mom started walking into the building where the mayor's office was.

"Mom where are you going?" Natalie asked as her mother furthered away from her.

"Don't worry about it, stay here honey" she screamed back.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dan heard a knock on the door and immediate response was just to say "come in" without looking up to see who it was standing in the door way to now sitting in the chairs across from his desk.

"You made it all the way to mayor, you conniving son of a bitch" the woman stated point blankly.

The voice sounded familiar to him, he looked up and smiled and did his little evil laugh "well did somebody go in the phone book and call you under the name whore!"

"No my daughter wanted to meet her father" she said and walked out.

Dan didn't feel anything accept that he felt bad for a girl that has a mother like that, and that it probably wasn't even Keith's child. Not even Keith would stoop as low as to sleep with a lying bitch. Dan shook his head and laughed at the thought.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucas walked back over to Natalie to see that she wasn't there, "Now where did she go" Lucas thought to himself. "I don't think that she knows anything about this town. "

"Luke" Karen called over "can you help out?"

"Yeah mom" and Luke started to clear off tables.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later at the game Lucas sat in the stands supporting the team to their next victory. And watching Brooke cheer on with Haley and Peyton; made him really miss playing the game and being a part of the team.

"Hey you" Luke heard a familiar voice and a familiar face sit down next to her.

"Hey, where did you run off to today?" Lucas asked Natalie.

"I had some things to do and my mom wanted to talk to the mayor though she didn't want me to go with her" Natalie said not thinking that there was anything wrong with it.

"Your mom is here? Why did she want to meet the mayor out of all people" As Lucas was talking to Natalie he didn't notice that the final point of the game was scored and the Ravens had won the game. The bleachers roared and jumped out of their seats in excitement. Brooke came running over and before she got there, Natalie said quietly in his ear before he was paying attention "Dan Scott" and she disappeared into the crowd before Lucas could turn around let alone see where she had disappeared to.

"You came" Brooke said happily.

"Of course" Lucas said and kissed her "I knew how important it was for you that I be here"

She smiled "You're so sweet" and she rested her hand on Luke's cheek. "Well me and you are going to go to Nathan's and Haley's apartment."

"Okay" Luke said and shrugged his shoulders.

When they all meet up at the apartment they made popcorn and sat in the living room.

"That was a great game tonight" Haley said and kissed Nathan.

"Amazing game" Brooke said and kissed Lucas.

"Hey Luke who was that girl that you were talking to in the stands, I've never seen her before." Haley said curiously.

"That girl is Natalie, she told me that she's Keith's daughter that he never knew about"

"WHAT!" they all screamed in unicycle.

"I don't know she just seems kind of eerie to me"

"How?" Haley said while stuffing popcorn into her mouth and throwing some into Nathan's face.

"Well every time I try to talk to her she seems to disappear and then she left to go meet her mom and her mom went to talk to Dan"

"Why?" Nathan asked "whoever wants to talk to him is crazy"

"I don't know" Lucas answered.


End file.
